The mechanical properties of PMMA bone cement and the strength of its attachment to bone are strongly effected (reduced) by variations in surgical technique and exposure to the physiological environment. This is clearly shown in the current literature. The first objective of this research project therefore is to quantitatively determine the effect of surgical use and physiological exposure on the strength, work-to-fracture and fatigue behavior of PMMA cement. Concern about the strength of these cements stems from recent but growing incidents of fatigue fracture of metal femoral head prostheses in which the load bearing capacity of the cement is implicated. Therefore, the second objective of this study will be to document the strength of attachment between PMMA cement and bone as it is used in orthopedic surgery and to assess the effectiveness of changes in surgical technique which are being considered as possible means for ameliorating fatigue fractures.